


A Halloween Coming Out

by supergayjo



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Halloween, Party, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: According to Brooke, a Halloween party at Nathan's house is the perfect place to come out.
Relationships: Brooke Davis/Haley James Scott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A Halloween Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's a small Brooke/Haley OS, I hope you'll like it!

“HAPPY HALLOWEEN!” 

Haley, who was trying to finish her english essay, jumped and screamed. “What the f-” just to realize who was in front of her : Brooke, holding two costumes, with a huge smile on her face. Haley, tilted her head, visibly mad. 

Brooke started laughing “I’m sorry babe, I didn’t think you were gonna scream that loud”. 

Haley mouthed as Brooke continued her sentence “thatswhatshesaid” with a disapproving look. 

“I’m gonna have to re-write everything because of you, thanks a lot”

“Oh c’mon, it’s Halloween, time to have some  _ fun _ ”

“My essay is due next friday, i don’t have time for  _ fun _ ”. 

“Yes you do, you’re gonna put down your paper and we’re gonna try our costumes”

“What are they?”

“It’s a surprise”. Brooke winked at her. 

Haley sighed but followed the brunette. 

“So, tonight there’s a party, and i thought it would be a good time to...you know”

Haley knew exactly what she was talking about. “You’re sure? At a party? That’s not really how i imagined it”

“How did you picture it?” asked Brooke, curious. 

“I don’t know, I thought it would be at school or something, or just you know, never?”

“Never? Oh c’mon Haley, aren’t you sick of hiding it?”

“Yeah but I don’t want all of the consequences”

“Okay I understand, we’ll talk about it later, now it’s time to try on our beautiful costumes that I made just for us.”

They both entered the bathroom and got in a bathroom stall. 

“So, this one is for you” Brooke handed her the first costume “and this one’s for me”. 

Haley opened the cover, revealing the clothes underneath and gasped “That’s- You made this?”

“Yup” said Brooke, proud of herself. “Try it on, I wanna see if it fits”

“What’s your costume?”

“Oh you’ll see”. 

Brooke got undressed in just a second, and ten seconds later, she had her costume on. Haley was trying to put it on, but at trouble with the zipper on her back. 

“Let me help you” Brooke zipped her up and Haley turned around. As soon as she saw Brooke’s costume, she became speechless, unable to breathe. 

“You like it?” she asked, spinning round. 

“Yup, yup yup, it looks great”. 

“Let me see yours, does it fit?”

Haley uncrossed her arms and showed it to her, leaving Brooke in the same state as she was two seconds ago. 

“You’re hot Supergirl”

“Not as much as you, Batwoman”. 

Haley got closer to Brooke and kissed her. The kiss was passionate, absolutely not innocent. She almost slammed Brooke’s body against the wall, but Batwoman was stronger, and switched places. It would have gone a lot further if three freshmen girls hadn’t entered the toilets. The two girls left the bathroom, trying to fix their messy hair, giggling. 

“I can’t believe you made me do that” said Haley, looking fakely offended. 

Brooke gasped “Excuse me? You’re the one that started it.”

“That’s because of  _ this _ ” Haley gestured her hand, showing Brooke’s body. 

“I know, I’m irresistible”

“I hate you”. 

“I’ll pick you up at 8?”

“Meh”

“I’ll be fun I promise” Brooke planted a kiss on Haley’s cheek and they parted ways, Haley went to get the rest of her stuff in her locker while Brooke went home to finish getting ready for the party. 

A few hours later, Brooke was in her car, waiting for Haley in front of her house. She jumped when she heard a knock on her window. It was Haley, with a proud smile on her face “I scared you didn’t I”

“I hate you”

“Sure, so, where’s that party?”

Haley got in in the passenger seat before kissing Brooke. 

“At Nathan’s beach house”

“Really? Nathan?”

“Okay, I know you’re not happy about that, I know he’s your ex and things are gonna be weird, but it’s Halloween and everyone is gonna be there, I swear you won’t even notice him”

“Even if I don’t notice him, he’s definitely gonna notice  _ us _ , especially if we decide to come out”

“About that...I’m sorry, I didn’t want to pressure you into coming out, it’s up to the both of us, and I would never make you do something that you don’t want to do. We can wait, we can wait until the end of high school, even until the end of college. I don’t care, as long as I’m with you.”

“Actually, I wanna come out, I want you to officially be my girlfriend, I want us to be able to hold hands, I wanna kiss you whenever I want, I wanna go on dates with you, I wanna do everything with you, without sneaking around, I want us to come out. I just didn’t expect us to do it right now”

“We don’t have to babe”

“But we’re going to, we waited for too long”

“Are you sure?”

“I am”

“I love you tutor girl”

“I love you too” said Haley, smiling while kissing Brooke. As usual, it escalated quickly, which made Brooke use all of her self control to break the kiss and start driving to the party.

“I’ll make it up to you later” whispered Brooke in a tone that made Haley’s whole body shiver. 

Ten minutes later, they were both entering Nathan’s house. The party had already started and a lot of their friends were already drunk. 

Rachel was the one to welcome them with a huge hug “Haley don’t worry, Nathan has a date so it won’t be awkward. And Brooke, Lucas doesn’t have a date so may the best cheerleader win”

“Ha, ha, very funny” said Brooke, visibly annoyed. She considered Rachel a friend, but this whole story with Lucas had been so toxic, she didn’t want to be reminded of that. 

“Sorry” said Rachel, raising her glass “alcohol makes me stupid”. 

“Really? Just the alcohol?” said Haley with a sarcastic smile. 

Rachel tried to say something but got distracted and left. 

“Do you want a drink?” asked Brooke “We’ll call a cab to go home, don’t worry”

“Sure” Haley shrugged. If she wanted to survive the evening, she knew she needed a little alcohol in her blood. 

A few hours later, Haley was sitting on the couch, looking at everyone like if she was on the outside of the party. She was having fun, but parties had never been her thing, and probably would never be. It was Brooke’s thing. That was the only reason she was there. Brooke. She was so lost in her own mind that she didn’t notice her girlfriend standing in front of her. “Arms” by Christina Perri had started playing on the speakers. 

_ You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go _

“Do you want to dance?” asked Brooke, softly. She wanted to make sure Haley hadn’t changed her mind. 

“Absolutely” Haley smiled at her girlfriend, she felt safe and happy when she was with Brooke, and the world deserved to witness that. 

_ I hope that you see right through my walls, I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling _

Brooke took her hand and led her to the center of the room, in the middle of all of the other couples. They started slow dancing. Brooke could feel Haley’s hands shaking, she was nervous. “You have nothing to worry about, it’s just us, it’s all that matters, okay?”

_ I've never truly loved 'till you put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go _

Haley looked into her girlfriend’s eyes and nodded “I know, thank you”. 

_ You put your arms around me and i’m home _

That’s when Brooke decided to do it, she had to do it now or she’d never get the courage again. So she delicately put her lips on Haley’s, kissing her softly, long enough for everyone around them to stop dancing and look at them. They had their eyes closed, but they knew what was happening. “They’re looking at us, right?” whispered Haley. 

“Definitely” said Brooke. They both opened their eyes and looked at everyone. Some of them were smiling, some of them were confused, a few guys from the basketball team seemed to really enjoy the show. But no one was angry. That’s what Haley feared the most. The anger. But none of that happened. They got interrupted by Peyton, standing next to them, smiling. 

She hugged the both of them “I’m really happy for you guys”. That’s when everyone started clapping. Brooke loved that kind of attention. Haley, on the other hand, felt a little embarrassed, but seeing how happy Brooke seemed, she let her enjoy that moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now, if you liked it please leave some kudos/comments :)
> 
> Stay safe
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay on twitter)


End file.
